Halloween!
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: This is an A/U where Blaine and Kurt only know each other from Blaine being a visitor of the bar that Kurt visits. Cooper drags Blaine out to the bar on Halloween and yeah. okay. have fun. (I suck at summaries)


Blaine rolled his eyes as Cooper came out of the spare bedroom, dressed in tight leather with a fake bullet proof vest and a costume cop hat on. He laughed and sat up from the couch a little further. "Coop, you can _not _got to a New York City gay club dressed like that."

"Oh but I think I can." Cooper answered cockily, doing a little twirl.

"Let's go." Blaine answered with a chuckle as he jumped up from the couch.

"Just a minute. I must say, you don't look bad yourself, little brother." Cooper complimented as he looked Blaine up and down.

Blaine, now a college student, had insisted on being Batman and Sebastian had insisted on helping him make it sexier. He was wearing black leather pants, a tight black t-shirt with a bat-symbol on it, and a cape. He wore a mask over his face. Cooper was spending the week of Halloween with Blaine just for a regular visit and decided that they'd spend Halloween at a gay bar, because, according to Cooper, it was about time Blaine got some ass.

Cooper put his arm around Blaine and Blaine led them to his favourite gay bar. It was a small one only a few blocks away from his apartment, but the music was good, the drinks were cheap (well for a bar in New York City), and the people were nice. Blaine was a little thrown back by how many people were there, he'd never gone on Halloween or any other holiday, but it happened to be one of their busiest days of the year. Cooper dropped his arm from around Blaine as they entered, Blaine awe-struck and Cooper slightly unimpressed.

"Come on, you live in New York City, with hundreds of gay clubs everywhere and you chose this place?" Cooper asked, looking around.

"It's usually not this crowded." Blaine answered over the music.

With that, Cooper laughed. He started walking away, "I'll get us drinks, you claim a spot on the dance floor."

"No! I've got the drinks." Blaine insisted quickly.

"Whatever you say, B." Cooper scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

Blaine walked over to the bar; it was busier than ever. Plenty of guys were waiting to be served by one of three bartenders there. All three bartenders wore their usual outfit: skin-tight black pants, a tight-fitting v-neck black t-shirt, a small white smock that said the name of the bar on it.

Blaine stood at the end of the bar, his smile broadened when a young, pale bartender with a beautiful smile walked his way. The bartender exclaimed cheerily, "Blaine! I wasn't expecting to see you tonight!"

"My brother dragged me." Blaine answered.

"Oh well I'm glad. What'll you have tonight, love?" the bartender asked, already getting two glasses ready.

"Just two beers. The usual please." Blaine answered.

"Here you are," the bartender said as he handed over two filled cups.

"Thanks, Kurt." Blaine beamed, handing money to Kurt and picking up the beers.

"Oh and by the way," Kurt started. Blaine turned back to look at Kurt as he continued, "I love your costume."

Blaine bit his lip and walked toward Cooper, who was enjoying his time on the dance floor; dancing with a bunch of random men very intimately, letting anybody touch him anywhere that they pleased. Blaine made his way to through the men to get close to his brother. He handed the drink to Cooper and Cooper noticed the look on Blaine's face.

"You got hit on?" Cooper asked happily, taking a sip of his drink.

"N-no." Blaine answered shyly.

Cooper rolled his eyes and went back to dancing, drink in hand. They danced together for a bit, but Cooper spent most of his time dancing with random men. Cooper spent more time dancing with random guys than Blaine did. Blaine drank down his drink as quickly as he could so he cold buy a refill.

"Back already?" Kurt asked, walking over toward Blaine.

"I'm getting bored." Blaine answered, taking an empty seat at the bar.

"I assume that's your brother?" Kurt asked, refilling Blaine's drink and pointing to Cooper's direction with his head.

"Yes, he's having his good old time out there." Blaine answered, slightly glaring over at Cooper.

Kurt chuckled and handed Blaine his drink, "Well he's not bad-looking."

"He's not even gay!" Blaine answered, laughing.

Kurt chuckled and leaned against his side of the bar, getting closer to Blaine. "You don't seem to be enjoying tonight at all."

"I don't know, I like it here when there are fewer people." Blaine told him.

"But then I don't make as much." Kurt answered lightly.

"I tip well!" Blaine answered with a false astonishment in his voice.

"You know, most people our age go to more exciting bars and have a good dancing with random people, why don't you?" Kurt asked before being snapped over by an obnoxious man at the end of the bar, waiting for Kurt to serve him. He rolled his eyes and smiled at Blaine, "You give me that answer when I come back."

Blaine sat there drinking his drink as he waited for Kurt to come back. Cooper snuck up behind him and placed his beer on the counter next to him. "You're not having any fun, little brother." he said loudly.

"I'm having plenty of fun." Blaine said sarcastically.

Kurt came back and smiled at Cooper and then back at Blaine, "I assume this is the brother?"

Cooper rose his eyebrows and gave a charming smile, "I'm Cooper."

"I'm Kurt. Do you want anything to drink?" Kurt was using his usual bartender charm, speaking a little less casually than he did with Blaine.

"No thanks, sweetheart." Cooper answered before speaking quietly in Blaine's ear, "So that's why you like it here." Blaine gave him an offended look and slapped him lightly. Cooper sauntered off, back to the middle of the dance floor.

"You." Blaine mumbled looking at his hands.

"What?" Kurt chuckled.

"That's why I like it here." Blaine told him, looking up timidly.

"I'm real flattered, B, but you're a lightweight. Are you sure you're not just a bit tipsy?" Kurt replied lightly.

Blaine laughed, "No, I think you're great. You're so funny and sweet and beautiful and talented… don't think nobody notices when you sing to yourself while mixing drinks."

It wasn't like Kurt to go home with strangers, especially customers, but he couldn't help but trust Blaine. He'd been working there for about two years and Blaine had been a semi-regular customer for almost as long. Kurt knew that Blaine only came to drink when he was stressed out with school work or family drama or anything of that nature. He also noted that Blaine spent little time dancing with random men and took few of them home, he spent most of his time at the bar talking, either to Kurt or to somebody else there. He was pleasant with his conversation and very rarely actually talked about himself. Kurt definitely knew there was something worth trusting in this guy. That's what encouraged a slightly blushing Kurt to tell Blaine, "I get off at 1, if you're interested."

Blaine looked at the watch on his wrist, which Cooper tried to tell him 'ruined the outfit' and smiled up at Kurt. It was only 11:30, but he was willing to wait. He leaned a little closer to Kurt so he could talk without shouting, "I don't mean to be forward… but I live really close to here if you want to go there."

"I think me telling you what time I get off is more forward than you telling me where you live." Kurt answered, laughing a little. Another drunk, snapping man caught his attention and called him away. Kurt shot Blaine an apologetic look and walked away.

Blaine decided to let Kurt do his job and found his way back to Cooper. "Find somewhere else to stay." He told his brother, smiling broadly.

Cooper raised his eyebrow, "That cute bartender? Really?"

"Yes." Blaine answered slightly bashfully.

"Okay, well good then. I didn't want to stay here anyway." He took Blaine and pointed him in the direction of a girl dancing joyfully with a guy. "See her? She's here with her cousin, just having some fun. I told her I'm straight and I think she's into me."

Blaine rolled his eyes and scoffed at Cooper, "I can't believe you found a girl to hook up with at a gay bar."

"I have a gift." Cooper said proudly.

With that, the boys went back to dancing. Cooper became better acquainted with the girl he was planning on going home with, and sure enough, he was escorted back to her place around 12:30. Blaine spent his last remaining half hour at the bar, sipping drinks that Kurt recommended as he waited for Kurt's shift to end.

"Okay, let's go." Kurt said, untying his smock from around his waist and walking from behind the bar at precisely 1.


End file.
